


so won't you pull me closer, kiss me faster take me to your happily ever after

by wangso



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Cutesy, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangso/pseuds/wangso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot based on the song Closer, Faster by Against the Current.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so won't you pull me closer, kiss me faster take me to your happily ever after

Luke sighed as he sank his toes deeper in the California sand and closed his eyes, letting the sun only be felt by the slight sting on his skin. Once again, he had been ditched by another date. He didn't understand why this kept on happening to him, if they didn't want to date him why would they say yes? It didn't make any sense whatsoever. If you don't like someone then don't lead them on, that's cruel and evil and everything in-between. Just as he was about to consider becoming a nun or something, he felt a presence slide in next to him on the sand. Luke doesn't even need to open his eyes to know who it is. 

"Hey," Calum said and Luke's frown turned into a small smile at the sound of his best friend's smooth and quiet and calming voice. He swore he could listen to Calum speak on end just because of his voice. "I brought wood, vodka, and Oreos." At the mention of Oreos, Luke finally opened and eyes and grinned earnestly, "Hello Calum, welcome to the Luke Is Forever Going to Be A Loner party."

"How many guests were invited?" Calum asked and Luke rolled his eyes and hit him lightly, "Obviously only you, idiot. If there were more people then I wouldn't be a loner now would I?" 

"You're not a loner anyways Luke, some guy just stood you up; not a big deal," Calum said and stood up and got working on creating a bonfire while Luke tore into the box of Oreos and whined. "It's not just one guy Calum. This is the third time it's happened for God's sake. I'm destined to live in a small apartment and have nine kittens and die alone." Calum just sighed, "Well first of all you're being over dramatic and second of all you can't buy kittens you have Molly remember?"

"Don't even mention the name of that traitor," Luke sulked to which Calum raised an eyebrow at him. "Ben's moving out into his first apartment and Molly was supposed to stay at home but she ran away and followed him to his flat," he explained and Calum's chest rumbled with laughter as Luke repeatedly began attacking him. 

Once they had both settled down and the bonfire was actually done, Luke spoke up again, "I mean what is it I'm doing wrong? I'm not that ugly right? I'm decently average and I'm nice and smart and funny so why do guys keep on doing this to me?" He started to blink back and took a big gulp from the vodka bottle. 

"Oh sweetheart," Calum murmured and started playing with Luke's hair as the blonde boy leaned on his chest, "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you okay? Tons of people in the school would kill to be yours, especially the girls." Luke huffed, "I'm gay Calum." Which made Calum crack a smile, "Yeah, I know. Remember when you got a boner when I got out of the shower during summer camp?" Luke groaned as his face started to flush, "It wasn't because of you it was because of the councilor dumb ass!" 

"Sure, sure Luke." 

"Can we not reminisce in all of my embarrassing moments? I'm feeling humiliated enough as it is." 

Calum hesitated as he chose his next words carefully, "Luke have you ever thought that maybe you just haven't met the right person yet? Like maybe it's someone who you're really close with but you'd never think about them that way but maybe you should because maybe then you'd be with someone who would never stand you up." Luke eyed Calum carefully, "What're you talking about Hood?" 

"All I'm saying is that you keep on being heartbroken because you keep on getting stood up but maybe there's someone out there who cares about you a lot and would never stand you up and would treat you like a king but you never give them the time of day?" Luke rolled his eyes, Calum was being ridiculous,"And who would that be?" Calum just groaned in frustration, even stopping to his hands from roaming Luke's hair, "You are the most oblivious guy in the planet Lucas Hemmings." 

"Hey! You know I don't like it when people call me Lucas-" and then Calum's lips were on his and they were warm and as soft as feathers and Luke was internally panicking because this was Calum. Calum who he knew since he was six, Calum who introduced him to All Time Low, Calum who was as smooth and as dependent as the floor that he walked on but this person kissing him, with his fingers enthralled in his hair was not Calum like at all. This kiss it was filled with passion and recklessness and love all in one and that was why he supposed that he let his guard down and kissed back. Because this was Calum, the boy who spoke with a slight lisp when they were younger and the very first person who he came out to. Calum was reliable and loving and friendly and he was everything Luke would ever need in life.

And as Calum explored Luke's body with his soft and gentle fingers, almost as if he was playing an instrument that he already knew but still loved the same and Luke couldn't feel any happier. So he urged his touch and continued moving his body in sync with Calum's and it was unbelievable; the rush, the high, the ecstasy he felt, they were on fire and he couldn't get enough of it. He couldn't get enough of this near burning heat that poured into his veins and soul. It was as if he was made of gasoline and Calum had lit a match on his heart. 

They both laid side by side that night, quietly whispering sweet nothing's to each other and staring at the horizon, wrapped up in Luke's blanket contentedly. Both in love and in each other's happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SUCKED DIDN'T IT SORRY


End file.
